VeggieTales VeggieTown Values on the Job (Building Citizens for God's Community): VeggieLand Fun
VeggieTales VeggieTown Values on the Job (Building Citizens for God's Community):VeggieLand Fun is a the funest episode VeggieLand Fun of the VeggieTales series Big Idea launched a campaign to collect and tally votes from fans via mail and internet for this purpose in a date of September 1993 on VHS. Plot The opening sequence features the Veggies at a countertop theater filming VeggieTown Values presents:VeggieLand Fun In this episode of VeggieTales, Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber are on the counter-top of a kitchen. Bob reads a letter from Lucy Anderson of Phoenix, AZ who is 6-years-old Larry says he once thought the same thing, but later found out that they were actually his fluffy bunny slippers, which are only "squishy", as opposed to "scary" The piece starts out with Bob the Tomato in his very first appearance giving what Phil describes as a “Martin Luther King Jr.-type “I have a dream” speech” about the show all while Larry (voiced here for the very first time by VeggieTales co-creator Mike Nawrocki with a voice eerily similar to Scallion #2, Jerry Gourd, or Jean Claude Pea, more characters that he would voice) is looking for his blue plastic wind-up lobster. The music in the background during his speech is “The Battle Hymn of the Republic” as hummed by Phil & Mike which was originally not a part of the short but added by Phil to show the publishers he was trying to sell the series to that they could handle music. It ends with the first appearances of Archibald Asparagus (at this point simply an unnamed snotty British asparagus that Phil had based off of John Cleese of Monty Python fame) and his wife (who later became Mom Asparagus while Archie would be given another wife rumored to be named Lovey Asparagus). Archibald comments on how he thinks the idea of VeggieTales is absurd as he believes vegetables are only meant to be cooked and not put on television. His wife however mentions that she kinda likes the idea. She also corrects him when he refers to Larry as a pickle instead of a cucumber which later became a running gag in the series that still occasionally pops up. This episode takes place entirely on the countertop where Bob the Tomato Larry the Cucumber and The Peach are hosting the show with an easel He announces the inception of the (S.P.A.R.F.V.) and the sign is on Qwerty's screen (Welcome to Veggieland Fun) When the invitations arrives and ready to opening for business When the fruits and veggies are about to be open and everyone can go inside this song is called "How to Draw The" After VeggieTown Values: Greetings From Bob And Larry (Segment 1-5) The Peach is on the set and ready to get the CD is called "DEVO Whip It" when The DEVO Carrots a Yellow Pepper and Brocoli is on the stage and is start the song when the song is done they take a bow and win the prize and time to get back to the action After VeggieTown Values: Greeting From Bob And Larry (Segment 6-10) The Peach is on the set and ready to get three CD's is called "This Old Man" "The Little Piggie" and "Pat a Cake Pat a Cake" when The Children Choir is on the stage and is start the song when the song is done they take a bow and win the prize The piece starts out with The Peach in his very first appearance giving what Phil describes as a “Martin Luther King Jr.-type “I have a dream” speech” about the show all while one of the DEVO Carrots (voiced here for the very first time by VeggieTales co-creator Mike Nawrocki with a voice eerily similar to Scallion #2, Jerry Gourd, or Jean Claude Pea, more characters that he would voice) is looking for Larry's blue plastic wind-up lobster. The music in the background during his speech is “The Battle Hymn of the Republic” as hummed by Phil & Mike which was originally not a part of the short but added by Phil to show the publishers he was trying to sell the series to that they could handle music. It ends with the first appearances of Uncd Joe(at this point simply an unnamed snotty British Carrot that Phil had based off of John Cleese of Monty Python fame) and his children named Laura Lenny and Baby Lou(who later became while Dad Carrot would be given rumored to be named Lovey Asparagus and Larry the Cucumber) Uncd Joe comments on how he thinks the idea of VeggieTales is absurd as he believes vegetables are only meant to be cooked and not put on television. His wife however mentions that she kinda likes the idea. She also corrects him when he refers to Larry as a pickle instead of a cucumber which later became a running gag in the series that still occasionally pops up. Back to The Peach in his very first appearance giving what Phil describes as a “Martin Luther King Jr.-type “I have a dream” speech” about the show all while one of the DEVO Carrots (voiced here for the very first time by VeggieTales co-creator Mike Nawrocki with a voice eerily similar to Scallion #2, Jerry Gourd, or Jean Claude Pea, more characters that he would voice) Back to the first appearances of Uncd Joe(at this point simply an unnamed snotty British Carrot that Phil had based off of John Cleese of Monty Python fame) and his children named Laura Lenny and Baby Lou(who later became while Dad Carrot would be given rumored to be named Lovey Asparagus and Larry the Cucumber) A video of Phil Vischer talking about the origins of Veggie Tales. Features several early animation tests, including "Mr. Cuke's Screen Test." "The Religetables" "Veggie Tables" and "Veggie Trials" After VeggieTown Values: Greeting From Bob And Larry (Segment 8-10) The Peach is on the set and ready to get the CD is called "How to Draw The (DEVO)" when Larry the Cucucmber is on the stage and is start the song when the song is done they take a bow and win the prize and time to get back to the action After VeggieTown Values On The Job: Greetings From Bob And Larry in the closing countertop sequence, Bob & Larry's computer, Qwerty, gives the audience a recipe for yummy meatloaf, followed by a Bible verse in which God says "So do not fear; for I am with you." 41:10 The final shows are presented and the show ends with Bob the Tomato Larry the Cucumber and The Peach As they leave one of The DEVO Carrots arrives in the closing countertop and the light our shut down and said 'Ah Nuts" Characters *Bob the Tomato as himself *Larry the Cucumber as himself *The Peach as himelf *Archibald Asparagus as himelf *Mom Asparagus as herself *DEVO Carrots as themelves *DEVO Yellow Bell Pepper as himself *DEVO Brocoli with Guitar as himself *Uncd Joe Carrot as himself *Laura Carrot as herself *Lenny Carrot as himself *Baby Lou as himself Mentioned & Cameo Character *blue plastic wind-up lobster as himself *Toasty the Toaster (in a VeggieTales Magazine Promo & Nick Jr Logo) *A Salt Shaker (in Nick Jr Logo) *A Narth Ball Guy (in Veggie Tales: Early Animation Tests) *Dad Asparagus as himself *Junior Asparagus as himself Voice Actors *Phil Vischer: **Bob the Tomato **The Peach (his very first appearance giving what Phil describes as a “Martin Luther King Jr.-type) **Archibald Asparagus (is an unnamed snotty British asparagus) **Uncd Joe Carrot (is an unnamed snotty British Carrot) *Michael Nawrocki: **Larry the Cucumber (his dopey voice) **Lenny Carrot (his dopey voice) *Mike Nawrocki: **DEVO Carrot #3 (the same voice as one of the Scallions) **Larry the Cucumber (a voice eerily similar to Scallion #2 in Take 38) **LarryBoy/Vacation Cucumber/The Interview Cucumber/The Cook/The Psychiatrist/Sani-Boy *Gail Bock: **Laura Carrot **Mom Aparagus Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song (Old Version and Instrumental) *Smile Song (8 bit from The Nutcracker That Saved Christms) *How to Draw The (by The Peach and Larry the Cucumber) *"Whip It" (by DEVO Vegetables) *Nursey Rhymes Medley (by Kids Choirs) *How to Draw The (DEVO) (by Larry the Cucumber and DEVO Carrots) *What We Have Learned (8 bit) *God is Bigger (Instrumental) DVD Artwork Front Cover *Toasty the Toaster, Larry the Cucumber and Bob the Tomato Back Cover *VeggieTales Theme Song 1993 *Bob and Larry *Larry and Bob (from Take 38) * Archibald Asparagus and Mom Asparagus (from Take 38) * Mr. Cuke's Screen Test *Larry and Bob (from VeggieTown Values: Greetings From Bob And Larry (Segment 1-5) *Larry and Bob (from VeggieTown Values: Greeting From Bob And Larry (Segment 6-10) *Larry and Bob (from VeggieTown Values On The Job: Greetings From Bob And Larry) *Bob and Larry and QWERTY Video Artwork Opening Previews *FBI Warning and Interpol Warning screen *Big Idea Logo *Distributed By Lyrick Studios Logo *Australian Veggietales Advert Promo *What's The Big Idea (VeggieTales Magazine Promo) *Stay Tuned Screen *Big Idea Logo *Distributed By Lyrick Studios Logo *Hit Entertainment Logo *Dixar Logo Scene Index #VeggieTales (Original Theme Song) #The countertop theater #Opening Countertop #VeggieTales Screen Test Take 38 #VeggieTown Values on the Job (Building Citizens for God's Community):VeggieLand Fun #VeggieTown Values: Greetings From Bob And Larry (Segment 1-5) #"Whip It" #VeggieTown Values: Greeting From Bob And Larry (Segment 6-10) #Nursey Rhymes Medley #Take 38 with The Peach #VeggieTown Values: Greeting From Bob And Larry (Segment 8-10) #How to Draw The (DEVO) #VeggieTown Values On The Job: Greetings From Bob And Larry #Closing Countertop #Closing Credits Closing Previews *Big Idea Logo *Distributed By Lyrick Studios Logo Trivia *the blue wind-up lobster from "Are You My Neighbor?". *This is one of the only episodes where Larry has a dopey voice. The other is "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?". *VeggieTales is made a promo called VeggieTales Screen Test Take 38 (also known simply as Take 38) *This is the first episode where Bob and Larry have their first picture in Take 38. *the origins of Veggie Tales. Features several early animation tests, including "Mr. Cuke's Screen Test." *a parody of Disneyland Fun *a parody of DEVO Whip it Soundtrack *"This Old Man" "The Little Piggie" and "Pat a Cake Pat a Cake" are three nusrey rhymes *Three Jars are Tea, Suger and Flour *Larry shares the same voice as one of the Scallions. *3 early animation tests, are "Mr. Cuke's Screen Test." "The Religetables" "Veggie Tables" and "Veggie Trials" Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieFan2000